The First !
by Lynariae
Summary: L'un comme l'autre, ils savent qu'ils se font de l'effet mais, jusqu'où ça va bien pouvoir aller ? - TaeKai -


C'était une sorte de jeu depuis quelques mois déjà. Un sourire par ci, un murmure par là, l'un comme l'autre savait comment faire craquer l'autre et pourtant, aucun des deux n'avaient encore succombé à ses pulsions. Aux yeux de beaucoup de personnes, des fans en premier lieu, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement tout les deux mais c'était une chose qui les amusé bien. Tout les deux avait pour ambition de ne pas céder et que l'autre craquerait en premier mais cela ne les menaient nulle part pour l'instant.

Alors que le plus âgé des deux était entrain de discuter avec le leader de son groupe, JongIn arriva derrière lui et se colla à son dos, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il lui murmura un faible « salut » au creux de l'oreille qui fit frissonner le plus vieux mais ce dernier ignora le jeune homme collait à lui, poursuivant sa conversation comme si ne rien n'était. Frustré d'être ignorait de la sorte, l'EXO glissa une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son ainé et fit de légères caresses autour de son nombril qui sembla le faire réagir puisque qu'il s'écarta de ses deux amis, coupant court à la conversation, et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

- Quand est-ce que vous aurez fini de jouer tout les deux ?

- Quand l'un des deux craquera, hyung.

Le leader soupira alors que JongIn prit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté son ainé plus tôt. Au détour du couloir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur et un corps se pressa contre le sien. L'odeur qui lui parvint lui fit rapidement comprendre qui se trouvait si près de lui.

- TaeMin hyung, aurais-tu fini par céder ?

Ledit TaeMin approcha son visage de celui du jeune homme plaqué au mur et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- Tu sais bien que je ne cède pas si facilement Kai.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Mais, tu sais toujours aussi bien que je ne craquerais pas le premier.

- Ce ne sera pas moi non plus _hyung_.

- C'est bien ce que l'on verra.

Il effleura une nouvelle fois les lèvres face à lui avant de faire bouger son visage et d'aller doucement croquer le haut de l'oreille du cadet. Puis, il se recula légèrement, fit un sourire narquois et s'éloigna avec un signe de main. Le souffle de Kai –toujours contre le mur- s'était considérable accéléré quand son ainé s'était ainsi collé à lui. Quand donc ce jeu prendrait-il fin et qu'il pourrait enfin profiter de lui comme il se doit ?

Tout cela avait commencer il y a au moins six mois où ils avaient dansé ensemble assez proche l'un de l'autre lors d'une sortie en boite parmi les groupes de la SME, voyant que chacun faisait de l'effet à l'autre, ils étaient parti sur un stupide pari de qui craquerait en premier. Tous les coups était permis pour parvenir à ses fins et rapidement, toute l'agence avait été au courant de ce pari. Il n'était plus rare maintenant de les voir se tripoter ou coller l'un à l'autre dans les couloirs ou les loges. Et oui, Lee TaeMin était loin d'être l'ange innocent que pouvaient imaginer les fans. Même KiBum –qui pourtant le surprotégeait- était amusé par ce pari et proposait souvent à son maknae de nouvelles techniques pour essayer de faire céder le danseur des EXO. Du côté de JongIn, c'était SeHun et LuHan qui le conseillaient. KyungSoo rajoutait souvent son grain de sel pour ce qui était de comment s'habiller pour faire de l'effet à son ainé – d'où la prolifération de slims serré et de tee-shirt près du corps dans son placard. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, ce n'était plus juste le premier qui craquerait et qui sauterait sur l'autre mais si chacun avouerait ses sentiments à l'autre. A force de jouer avec le feu, on s'y brule les doigts et ils en faisaient les frais en étant tombé amoureux, sauf que –comme dans toutes histoire- chacun ignorait tout de ce qu'éprouvait l'autre à son égard. Une difficulté de plus pour ce jeu.

Le jeune EXO se décolla du mur et soupira, si TaeMin continuait ainsi, il finirait par lui tomber dans les bras dans peu de temps. Son ainé lui retournait vraiment totalement ses sens quand il était près de lui et ça commençait à devenir problématique dans ce pari. Mais s'il cédait, après la nuit qu'ils passeraient forcément ensemble vu comment la température augmentait entre eux, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Ils redeviendraient de simples amis ou s'ignoreraient-ils, trop mal à l'aise ? Une seule chose intéressé pourtant Kai de plus en plus : devenir le petit ami de son hyung. Mais, cela était-il possible ? Il allait vraiment finir par devenir fou. Prenant le chemin de la salle de danse, il se perdit rapidement dans le fil de ses pensées.

Une fois à destination, il posa sa veste, allumant l'imposante chaine qui trônait dans un coin sur une musique quelconque et il commença à danser. Il donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans ses pas et extériorisait toute sa frustration dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne faisait plus du tout attention au monde qui l'entourait et il ne fit donc pas attention à TaeMin qui l'observa de longue minutes durant avec un sourire en coin toutefois teinté de tristesse. Pour lui aussi, le pari commençait à devenir lourd mais, il ne voulait pas céder à son cadet, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre ressentait pour lui. Le SHINee le laissa finalement seul et parti rejoindre son propre groupe.

Exténué après près de deux heures à danser non-stop, JongIn se laissa tomber au sol et respira bruyamment, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale. Il n'avait même pas de bouteille d'eau à portée de main. Il se jura mentalement d'abruti quand l'une entra dans son champ de vision. Il se mit en position assit et se tourna vers elle pour voir que c'était LuHan qui lui tendait avec un grand sourire. Kai le remercia avec un signe de tête puis attrapa la bouteille et but l'eau qu'elle contenait à grandes gorgées. Après avoir bu la moitié de la bouteille, le coréen l'éloigna de sa bouche et remercia –à l'oral cette fois- son ami pour lui avoir amené cette bouteille.

- Je t'ai vu danser tout à l'heure en passant devant la salle et, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, ça devait faire un long moment que tu dansais et comme je n'ai pas vu de bouteille dans les parages, je suis allait t'en chercher une.

- T'es vraiment génial LuHan !

- Je sais bien. (il rigola puis reprit) J'ai vu TaeMin dans les parages, il est venu te voir ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que quand je danse, j'oublie tout autour de moi.

- Je le sais pour en avoir déjà fait les frais.

Tout deux rigolèrent puis LuHan reprit plus sérieusement.

- Au fait, votre pari, il en est où ?

- Au même point qu'avant : il me provoque, je le provoque. Où veux-tu que ça en soit ? Il ne cédera pas.

- Mais toi, si. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas ..

Baissant la tête Kai se mit à tortiller nerveusement ses doigts et se mordilla la lèvre.

- Il sait que tu l'aimes ?

Le plus jeune releva précipitamment sa tête et posa son regard sur LuHan.

- Co .. Comment tu le sais ?

- Je te connais Kai. Ton regard sur lui a changé et tu ne le provoque plus comme avant. Au début, tu lui faisais du rentre-dedans qui se voyait à quinze kilomètres autour. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tu te brules quand tu le touches. J'ai tort ?

- Non, tu as raison ..

- Tu devrais lui en parler avant que tu ne te brule vraiment les ailes et que tu en souffres JongIn. Je ne veux pas te récupérer à la petite cuillère pas sa faute. Donc, tu vas voir TaeMin et tu lui dis.

- Et comment ? Je ne vais pas aller le voir et lui dire de but en blanc.

- Non, mais tu peux essayer de lui faire comprendre.

- Laisse tomber LuHan. Je vais continuer comme jusqu'à maintenant et j'aviserais ..

JongIn se leva, remercia encore son ainé pour la bouteille et sortie de la salle de danse. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir quand il sentit un corps se coller à lui et l'odeur qui vient titiller son nez le fit soupirer. Des mains vinrent se glisser sur ses abdominaux mais il se saisit des poignets et les enleva de sous son tee-shirt.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ce soir TaeMin.

Kai s'écarta du SHINee et parti en direction des ascenseurs, laissant TaeMin en plan dans le couloir qui se questionnait quand aux agissements de son dongsaeng.

La fête battait son plein dans la boite de nuit alors que JongIn était appuyé à la balustrade qui surplombait la piste de danse, une bière dans la main. Sous ses yeux, il voyait LuHan et SeHun danser bien trop proche l'un de l'autre et cela lui rappela le début de son pari avec TaeMin. S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas dansait avec lui ce soir-là.

Sentant une présence à ses côtés, Kai tourna la tête et son regard tomba directement dans celui de la personne qu'il voulait le moins voir en ce moment.

- Je peux enfin me retrouver une minute avec toi ?

L'EXO ne répondit pas et laissa son ainé continuer.

- Pourquoi depuis ce Vendredi dernier où tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas d'humeur, tu m'ignores ? Et ne me dit pas que ce n'est pas le cas car je sais pertinemment que j'ai raison Kim JongIn. Donc, j'aimerais une explication. Ca va faire une semaine que je n'ai pas put t'approcher Kai, alors j'aimerais comprendre.

- Et moi, je n'ai aucunement envie d'en parler hyung, donc je ne te dirais rien.

Alors que le plus jeune allait s'éloigner, TaeMin le retint par le poignet et le tira vers lui, l'attirant contre son torse. Bien que Kai soit plus grand de quelques centimètres, son regard s'ancra directement dans celui de son ainé.

- Lâche-moi TaeMin hyung.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu une explication.

- Explication que je ne compte pas te donner.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas.

TaeMin soupira, prit la bière que Kai tenait et la posa sur la première table qui se présenta à lui puis entraina son cadet sur la piste en contrebas. Sans lui laisser le loisir de réfléchir, il emprisonna sa taille de ses bras et commença à bouger son corps contre le sien, forçant le plus jeune à suivre le rythme que lui imposait le SHINee. Bien-que Kai essayait de sortir de cette emprise, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et se laissa peu à peu faire. Il se mit à onduler son corps contre son hyung, espérant réussir à le distraire pour pouvoir s'enfuir. Comme à chaque fois, la chaleur commença à monter autour d'eux et, alors que TaeMin relâchait sa pression sur le corps de son cadet, ce dernier ne parti pas pour autant. Il aimait malgré tout sentir son corps contre le sien. Ce n'était bientôt plus de la danse qu'ils faisaient mais un concours de qui chaufferait le plus l'autre. Leurs gestes exprimaient une sensualité que beaucoup de personnes autour d'eux comprirent. Ils avaient de nombreux regards fixaient sur eux mais ne s'en rendaient pas compte, trop enfermé dans leur bulle. Pour certain, cette scène aurait même put sembler dérangeante mais, ils en avaient que faire alors que leurs corps étaient collé l'un à l'autre. Le visage de TaeMin s'approcha de celui de son cadet et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je peux enfin retrouver la sensation que tu me fais ressentir quand tu me provoques. Ca m'avait presque manqué JongIn. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu me fuyais ainsi ?

Le souffle du plus vieux contre son oreille faisait frissonner Kai et il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer. Il prit sur lui pour que sa voix ne flanche pas et il dit :

- Tu sais bien hyung que si je ne veux pas t'en parler, je ne te dirais rien. Cela ne sert à rien d'insister.

Le visage de TaeMin descendant quelques peu et le plus jeune put sentir ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur son cou. Il retint un soupire d'aise de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais quand ces mêmes lèvres remontèrent le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à effleurer ses jumelles et que le souffle de l'ainé se répercuta sur celle de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci perdit son contrôle et fit se percuter presque violemment leur deux bouches pour qu'elles puissent enfin se toucher après tant de temps à se chercher. Le baiser qu'ils entamèrent était brusque mais tout de même sensuel. Leur lèvres se cherchaient, se collaient, se séparaient et revenaient à l'assaut l'instant d'après. Elles semblaient être aimantées l'une à l'autre sans pouvoir se séparer. Puis finalement, Kai rompit leur échange, posa son front contre celui de son ainé, cherchant à reprendre son souffle et il murmura :

- La raison pour laquelle je te fuyais c'est parce que je t'aime Lee TaeMin.

Une immense tristesse put se lire dans le regard de Kai avant qu'il ne baisse le regard et ne quitte la boite de nuit sans se retourner. TaeMin était resté derrière lui, les yeux écarquillaient et bien trop surpris pour empêcher son cadet de partir. Alors comme ça, JongIn était amoureux de lui ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir avant franchement ? Il se traita d'idiot alors que LuHan se posta devant lui.

- Il vient de te le dire, n'est ce pas ?

- De me dire quoi ?

- Je suis au courant TaeMin, ne fait pas comme si ne rien n'était.

- Oui, il vient de me le dire.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici au lieu de lui courir après ?

- Je ..

- Je sais que ses sentiments sont réciproques donc, va le retrouver et dis lui.

- Mais, je ne sais pas où il peut être.

- Réfléchis et tu le sauras.

Avant que TaeMin ne réponde quoi que ce soit, LuHan avait disparut de son champ de vision. TaeMin soupira et réfléchit. Où pouvait bien se trouver Kai ? Une illumination lui vient et il quitta la boite en vitesse puis se dirigea en courant vers le bâtiment de la SM Entertainment.

Il y parvint quinze minutes plus tard et monta les marches des premiers étages quatre à quatre et alla vers la salle de danse des EXO mais celle-ci était vide. Comprenant que sa deuxième hypothèse était forcément la bonne, il se précipita vers le toit de l'immeuble. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose à cause du noir mais, grâce à un lampadaire bien placé, il vit Kai assit à même le sol contre l'un des rebords, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Il semblait pleurer vu les tressautements de son corps. Le cœur de TaeMin se serra à cette vision et il avança sans un bruit vers le cadet.

- JongIn ? ..

L'appelé releva la tête et l'ainé put apercevoir ses yeux rouges et ses joues brillantes à cause des larmes. Kai rebaissa les yeux et enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux.

- Vas t'en ! Je ne veux pas te voir ..

- Kai .. Je ..

- Je ne veux rien entendre de ta part. Notre pari est allé trop loin, j'en paye les frais. Je n'ai pas besoin en plus que tu m'enfonces en me disant que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça et toutes les phrases réconfortantes qui vont avec.

TaeMin continua pourtant de s'avancer et s'assied à côté de JongIn qui ne bougea pas. Il le prit par les épaules et l'attira dans ses bras. Les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent alors qu'il posait sa tête sur le torse de son ainé.

- Je ne vais pas te dire que je ne t'aime pas car ce serait mentir mais, je ne peux pas te dire non plus que je t'aime car je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi. Toi et moi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça en arriverait là et pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas céder et coucher avec toi pour l'histoire d'un soir mais j'aimais te provoquer et voir les réactions que je pouvais te procurer. Je ne veux pas d'une histoire d'un soir avec toi, je veux te faire l'amour tendrement et que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens à toi. JongIn, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, je préfère te voir me sourire de ton sourire d'ange ou encore me rendre fou avec ton regard sexy et ton sourire en coin.

Pendant son discours, les pleurs du plus jeune s'étaient peu à peu taris et il écoutait attentivement les paroles de TaeMin qui lui réchauffaient peu à peu le cœur. Alors, son ainé ressentait également quelque chose pour lui ? Un sourire commença à naitre petit à petit et il releva son visage vers le SHINee. Ce dernier essuya délicatement ses joues et lui adressa un sourire tout aussi tendre que son regard.

- TaeMin, ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?

- Si c'est ce que toi tu veux, alors oui. Avec plaisir même.

- Donc, là tout de suite, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?

- Exactement.

Le plus jeune sourit et déposa doucement cette fois-ci ses lèvres contre celle de celui qu'il aimait. Contrairement au baiser échangé plus tôt, celui-là était tendre et amoureux. L'un comme l'autre pouvait découvrir toute la saveur des lèvres qu'ils goûtaient actuellement. Ils finirent par se séparer et se sourire tendrement.

- Je t'aime, murmura le plus jeune.

Voyant que son ainé allait répondre quelque chose, il pose son doigt sur sa bouche et reprit :

- Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes maintenant. Tu me le diras quand tu seras totalement sûr de ce que tu ressens. En attendant, j'aurais tes yeux pour me le dire. Ton regard parle pour toi hyung.

Un sourire de la part de l'ainé et il partit découvrir à nouveau les lèvres qu'il aimait tant. La nuit avait vu deux cœurs s'ouvrirent pour ne former plus qu'un et elle était témoin de cet amour qui liait à partir de maintenant Lee TaeMin et Kim JongIn. Leur amour ne s'expliquait pas, il se vivait.


End file.
